


Weather

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [7]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Snow, Weather, fluffy february, sun - Freeform, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: A moment in snow, rain, and sun.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7. I’ve actually gotten myself to write words for a whole week! Here’s to hoping the habit sticks! Today brings three almost drabbles, a style I’ve loosely tried before, but didn’t fully commit to this time. Oh well, I am here to try out new things!

\---  
Snow  
\---

The first time Diana sees it snow is a moment Steve thinks he could live in forever. Her bright smile, their mingling breath, one of the few memories of peace and light he has from that portion of his life.

The first time Steve sees it snow in Paris, he comes home to find Diana curled up with a blanket in front of the windows, a mug of something steaming clutched between her hands. After shrugging off his coat and removing his boots he goes to join her, stealing a corner of the blanket and sliding an arm around her waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. This moment, and all those like it that are yet to come, are ones he does get to live in forever.

\---  
Rain  
\---

Kissing in the rain has always seemed overrated, wet and messy in all the ways that it shouldn’t be and not nearly as romantic as it’s always portrayed as.

Neither of them cares, at the moment.

When Diana emerges from the half-collapsed Metro station, clothes rumpled and leading a string of newly liberated passengers, the weather is the last thing on Steve’s mind. He ducks under the police tape and runs, Diana’s steps quickening as well when she catches sight of him.

They meet in the middle, hair and clothes and faces wet with rain, and okay, maybe under the right circumstances there’s something to the cliche.

\---  
Sun  
\---

There are bookended sunrises and sunsets, days spent watching the sky lighten, the clouds floating by, and eventually colors taking over the horizon as darkness falls and stars twinkle to life. These empty days are few and far between, both of them more often than not engaged in work or friends or world saving or life, but they make sure to set aside a day every few months or so for just one another and the sky.

This is when they make their plans. For tomorrow, for the future, for time they know they aren’t guaranteed but hope to have. They pause, let the world move on around them, and for the occasional day, they make more time.


End file.
